


Cinnamon and coffee

by littlediable



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Y/n meets Jeffrey through mutual friends.Inspired by Jeffreys and Hilaries story.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cinnamon and coffee

**Author's Note:**

> My first JDM one shot, hope you like it and if you do please leave some kudos. xxx

„Y/n I have enough of you sulking around and waiting for your prince charming to run into you and spill coffee all over you. You don’t live in one of your ao3 stories, this is real life girl.”, y/f/n called from the kitchen, while she was grabbing us some wine. 

With a sigh I closed the tumblr app on my phone and closed my eyes. We moved from Australia to New York 6 months ago, y/f/n and I have been friends for about 7 years now and are joined at the hip ever since. I got a job at the Austrian museum here in New York and she is trying to find jobs as an actress ‘round NYC. 

“I know I know, I will probably die alone with 20 dogs surrounding me anyways, so no big deal. It’s fine”, a sarcastic laugh left her mouth as she took place next to me on the sofa. We had a beautiful view over the city from our living room. “Did I tell you that Joey and Mike want us to come over for dinner next week? They invited some of their close friends, mostly actors, maybe I’ll have a chance to speak to some of them. Oh, and they told me that Jeffrey would be there”, unlike me, she had a very bubbly personality. “No, you didn’t, but yeah sure. I miss them and their dogs.” Jeffrey would be there. Their neighbour. Joey talked a lot about him, said that he’d be a perfect fit for me. To say I was excited to meet him was an understatement, the stories about him intrigued me.

Standing in front of my bedroom mirror I desperately tried to find something to wear for the dinner. Y/f/n had always been into fashion, while I couldn’t care less about what to wear. After looking through my closet for about 5 minutes I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a maroon colored sweatshirt paired with my black Dr Martens. I was never a big fan of makeup, so I only put on some mascara. 

It took us about fifty minutes to arrive at Joeys and Mikes farm, a beautiful old farmhouse with a massive garden. “Hello, my loves, I missed you so much, come on in.”, Joey greeted us with a big smile gracing his features. He was a very tall man, with greyish hair and blue eyes. He led us into the kitchen where Mike seemed to prepare the food. After surviving the stereotypical small talk Joey gave each one of us a glass of wine and we made our way to the living room. 

There were 7 people scattered around the large living room, you could see the garden through the window fronts, the sun was just about to go down and left an orange, pinkish shimmer on the windows. Joey introduced us to his friends and y/f/n instantly clicked with the group of people, she was a natural. “We are only waiting for one more, Jeffrey, he is the owner of the farm next door.” 

A heavy knock was heard from the front door, it’s him. Jeffrey looked exactly like I imagined him to be, tall, handsome and mysterious. He wore black pants, a dark blue sweater and a black cowboy hat. After hugging Joey, he stepped into the room. My eyes couldn’t leave his frame, I was hooked and I haven’t even talked to him yet. Jeffrey went around the room shaking hands and hugging some of the people, I could feel y/f/n eyes on me, she knew that I took an interest in him. Suddenly he stood in front of me, his dark eyes meeting my y/e/c ones. “You must be y/n, I heard a lot about you doll.”, oh god his voice. “Uhm yeah I hope only the good stuff, nice to meet you Jeffrey.”, I hated that my voice sounded so shaky. 

“Okay guys, dinner is ready, let’s eat.”, Mike called from the kitchen. Jeffrey put a hand on the small of my back and lead me to the table. I smiled at him as he pushed back my chair and helped me sit down, what a gentleman. 

Dinner went by smoothly and by that, I mean I couldn’t take my eyes off Jeffrey. We talked about my hometown, about his farm and about his acting jobs. We helped cleaning the table and put away the leftovers. “Do you want to see the farm?”, I am still quite proud that I didn’t pass out from Jeffreys deep voice whispering in my ear. Since I couldn’t find any words, my cheeks must have been flushed in a deep red by now, I nodded my head yes and off we went. 

Jeffreys farm felt like home. The smell of leather and coffee hung in the air, he showed me around his house, never letting go of my hand, introduced me to his dogs and his alpacas. “Coffee?”, his kitchen looked very modern, painted in white, with a dark red stove. “My mom mixes cinnamon with the coffee beans before grounding them, supposed to work like a love potion.”, his eyes held a glimmer to them while he smirked at me. I couldn’t contain my giggles any longer. “I don’t think that you need a love potion to sweep me off my feet Jeffrey.”, I don’t know where my courage come from in that moment but judging from the deep laugh erupting from his chest, he seemed to like my comment. 

Let me tell you the coffee tasted amazing, I never wanted to taste any other coffee besides his ever again. “You think you can come over and make me some coffee every day?”, I asked while sitting down next to him on the stairs that led out into his garden. He smiled at me while patting my knee, it was safe to say that even though I have only met him three hours ago I was head over heels for him. 

My phone ringing ripped me out of my thoughts, y/f/n was calling me. She told me that she was tired and wanted to go home. “Seems like I have to leave now, my friend is tired.”, with a sigh I took my coffee cup into the kitchen. “Give me your phone”, Jeffrey said. After typing in his number, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and said: “I’ll see you soon doll, text me as soon as you are home.”

Jeff and I started texting as soon as I got home. He had to leave the next day for a press tour in LA. Two days later a parcel arrived at my doorstep, a beautiful marine blue dress with the attached note “Your plane leaves tomorrow morning at 9, J xx”. A plane?   
I texted Jeff “What plane? Why the dress?”. “You are my plus one for a wedding and I miss you, killing two birds with one stone!”   
Oh, Jeff, you crazy bastard.


End file.
